


Spring in the Rills

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2015 [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Kidfic, Lyanna Fosters in the Rills, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbrey doesn’t like being bested. She’s a Ryswell; riding is in her blood. She shouldn’t be bested at it by a Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring in the Rills

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a prequel to my other Barbrey/Lyanna fic, kind of just a big fluffy mess. 
> 
> They're like 11-12 here, btw

Barbrey doesn’t like being bested. She’s a Ryswell; riding is in her blood. She shouldn’t be bested at it by a Stark.

The Ryswells have never been close to the Starks. They were subjects of the Boltons back when they were kings, and have stayed closer with them throughout history. If Barbrey did not know her father’s ambitions, she would be surprised by the fact that he offered to foster one. 

  
Lyanna still beats her to the finish line and laughs as she slows her horse, though. Barbrey lets out an angry groan and Lyanna laughs at her. It doesn’t seem unkind. It’s more like how Beth or her brothers laugh at her when she gets angry for loosing a game. Barbrey doesn’t bother to apologize, but she doesn’t feel as angry now. 

Barbrey turns to her, and greets the girl with a hint of a smile. 

“Let me show you the Rills,” she tells her foster sister, and Lyanna smiles at her, whipping her hair back. 

  
“Alright,” she says, gripping the reins. 

  
In high summer, the Rills are as green and full of life as they say that the Reach is. They're dotted with various sorts of wildflowers, though the shrubs never grow taller than Barbrey’s knee. The Rills are a hilly country, and they are more like the Southron prairies than the Northern forests in some ways. They’re perfect for riding hours on end, and for taking adventures. 

  
“It’s much different than Winterfell,” the other girl says. Somehow, it doesn’t sound homesick or mournful. It doesn’t sound anything like Bethany’s comments when she first arrived at the Dreadfort. Barbrey wonders if Lyanna had anything to do with her own fostering. 

  
Barbrey shows her the creek and the ruined old keep, all the places she’s never gone with anyone but her sister. 

  
Barbrey suspects that the other girl will enjoy fostering here. If nothing else, Barbrey is thirsty for company. She’s been incredibly lonely ever since Bethany wed Roose Bolton. Lyanna smiles widely at her, and throws a clod of dirt in her general direction. Barbrey squeals in some combination of delight and anger, and hurls a clod back.


End file.
